1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article display utilizing a plurality of trays for supporting and displaying eyeglasses and other items. More specifically it relates to horizontal supporting trays designed to display eyeglasses along a horizontal plane at an angle offering greater visual appeal to potential customers.
2. Background of the Invention
Many of the display trays used for exhibiting eyeglasses having supporting trays glued onto supporting posts. These do not offer much flexibility in arrangement of displays. Moreover the trays neither exhibit the eyeglasses at an attractive angle nor display a plurality of eyeglasses along a horizontal plane.
It is an object of this invention to provide display trays for eyeglasses and other items which trays must be easily clipped or fastened onto supporting posts and which support at least an additional tray for displaying eyeglasses or the like.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such trays which can also be moved around on or removed from the supporting posts.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such trays which will support the eyeglasses at an angle most attractive for observation by potential customers.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an article display for displaying a plurality of articles in a horizontal plane without empty display trays or voids occurring as the article, such as eyeglasses, is removed from the article display.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an article display for a plurality of articles whereby as the articles displayed thereon are removed, a display tray may be removed form the article display to thereby maintain the article display in a filled condition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an article display where each article displaying member or display tray is for one article and where the articles can be displayed along a horizontal plane and where each empty tray can be removed from those trays having an article displayed thereon.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an article display where each article displaying member or display tray is for one article and where the articles can be displayed along a horizontal plane such that the addition of more article display members or tray(s) is possible as more articles to be displayed become available for display thereby providing additional article display members in the filled article display.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a horizontal member with a grasping means where the portion of the grasping means which grippingly engages the circumference of the supporting post has a length and grip sufficient to support the lateral weight of the bridging members and articles placed thereon.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention is a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.